Modern mobile devices may include a variety of communication applications, such as telephony, text messaging and e-mail. These applications often include a contacts database or “address book” containing telephone numbers (e.g., work, mobile, facsimile) and e-mail addresses of contacts known to the user of the device. The user can access the contacts database on the mobile device to simplify and quicken communication with the known contacts (e.g., friends, family, coworkers, clients).
A common problem with using contacts on mobile devices is that the remote user status of the contacts is typically unknown to the user. For example, the user may call a contact's mobile device in a different time zone at an inappropriate time (e.g., late at night) because the user was unaware (or forgot) that the contact was traveling. Some contacts may be too busy to receive a call or text message but would like to receive the call or text message at a later time. Some contacts are engaged in activities that prevent them from accepting a call or text message, such as playing sports. Some contacts may be traveling and cannot be reached due to technology constraints (e.g., while traveling on an airplane).
Conventional telephone systems may provide call recipients the name or telephone number of the caller, often referred to as “Caller ID.” Such systems may not alert the caller of the current status of the call recipient prior to the call being placed. Rather, after the call is placed, the call recipient may not answer or the caller may receive a busy signal or answering machine. In some cases, the call recipient answers the call but then asks the caller to call back later. If the call recipient cannot talk, the caller may still be charged for completion of the call by the carrier.